The Dark Pup
{ CONTEXT: Before Linux was part of The K-9 Patrol, he was a wanted criminal for several burglaries } Sweat dripped from his forehead as he tried to be as precise as possible. Linux lined up his paw to the scanner as he was hanging from the ceiling. *BEEP* There was a mild hissing noise as the doors opened in front of him. He tapped a spot on his side and the wire retracted from the ceiling, rolling inside a pocket in his suit. He landed promptly on the floor quietly and he walked through the door. Inside was a chamber that was roughly the size of two African elephants. It was covered with a sort of black tile that made the room seem like empty blackness, if not for the golden piece inside a glass case in the middle. Linux assessed his situation, and looking around, barked quietly and a spray can device popped out. He sprayed the area inside the room and suddenly, red lasers were visible. " Hmm, thought so..." Linux whispered to himself. He took a few steps back, ran forward towards the room and pounced. As he leaped forward, his retractable mask covered his face as to not let any loose hairs trigger the lasers. He did a few moves and cartwheels and rolls here and there and he made it to the middle. He activated his built-in scanner and studied the display. It was basically a glass case on a black box. " In-built alarm triggered when glass shatters onto glass detectors onto the floor... Pressure plate underneath the gold... The weight of the object is roughly 1.2 kilograms... Au armour encasing... Wow, they really thought this one through... But not well enough," He assessed. Linux retracted his mask, leaned down and bit the box that was not part of the glass case and found that there were wires running through several areas connecting to the pressure plate. Linux took out his wire cutter, cut and rewired some of the wires and added a few devices of his own before resealing the box by replacing the section that he bit off. " Now that that's sorted, let's see here..." He wore his mask once more to scan the entire room. When he found the abnormality he was looking for, he retracted his mask and headed over. He went through roughly the same procedure that he went through when he deactivated the pressure plate, except this time, he deactivated the glass sensors on the floor as well as the lasers that was restricting his movement. " Much better. Now I can move a bit more freely." He went back to the glass casing and place his paw on the side. " *WOOF* Shatter!" His paw started to vibrate rapidly and the glass started reverberating before it shattered completely leaving the gold-encased object within paws reach. He placed his paw on the gold this time. " *WOOF* Melt!" His paw started to heat up this time and the gold melted away, revealing a small chrome coloured sphere. " Yes! Finally!" He barely touched the sphere before an alarm went off. " Aw, cr-" " Halt! Stop right there!" A voice commanded behind him. Linux looked behind and saw two very large rottweilers who both were wearing combat armour. He quickly grabbed the sphere and suddenly disappeared. " Where'd he go?" Linux dashed between the two dogs and tried to find the exit. " Aw c'mon, I was about to do my first clean get away!" He thought to himself as he ran. Linux turned left and saw daylight. " Aw yeah! My luck is too good today!" He ran outside and headed home. //WIP// Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories by ZeroOfHearts Category:Mayverse